LiFe As We KnOW It
by lookalike5516
Summary: Paige has long dreamed of Minecon and travelling with her widowed mom, so when she has the chance to go to Minecon, she is beyond excited. Paige meets new people, makes new friends, and discovers new feelings she's never felt before. But with every up, comes its downs. When life comes crashing around her, who's there to comfort her? Rated T for swearing and stuff! BajanCanadianXOC
1. Fangirling, Friends and Opportunities

**Fangirling, Friends and Opportunities**

**Me: So~ I've found my USB guys! And I thought of writing a new story for one of my most favourite games! Hope you enjoy doods! I don't own Minecraft, or Team Crafted and yeah! Lookalike reporting for duty! **

Finally! So much hard work, blood sweat and tears have finally led me to this very moment!

It was only a few hours until the day of Minecon, and here I am. Screaming my ass off, fangirling (as embarrassing as it is to say). I've been interested in Minecraft from the day it was released. So when I hear that I've finally earned the opportunity to go to Minecon, you wouldn't believe how much screaming and thrashing I've done (happy screaming and thrashing of course)!

I was bouncing on the spot at the door, wearing warm clothing since, it was snowing REALLY heavily here in Chicago and well, I don't wanna spend my days of Minecon in a hotel bed sick and… yeah…

"Mom! Come on!" I cried impatiently. I couldn't wait to arrive in New York. "Okay, okay! No need to rush, Paige!" She chuckled, coughing soon after.

My impatient demeanour quickly softened at the sight of her coughing. I quickly rushed to her side and pat her back gently. "Mom? Are you ok?" I asked, worried. I knew I did the wrong thing… pushing my mom like this… but she wanted to see the world with me… and New York is a really good start.

She laughed once she caught her breath. "Enough about me, Paige. Let's go see Team Crafted." She smiled softly. I grinned and held the bags. "Yeah! Let's go!"

**After an hour of me sleeping in the taxi with my mom conversing with the taxi driver, we arrived (at the airport of course) ~**

After a good fifteen minuted of waiting and more sleeping, we began boarding the airplane. As my mom boarded the plane, I was the fifth person to get my ticket checked, I shoved my hand in my pocket to retrieve it. "Huh?" I wondered, checking all my pockets. "Um… just hold on for a bit…" I desperately checked each pocket individually and nothing. I swore I had it with me!

"Um? Is this yours?" A familiar-ish voice asked, tapping my shoulder. I quickly spun around to see… they looked… really familiar. A family friend? Whatever. It was a guy who looked to be… three (?) years older than me, he was holding my ticket out for me to take. "Th-thanks dood!" I smiled, remembering my favourite minecrafter's term.

He grinned. "I see you're a fan?"

I tilted my head slightly. "Of Bajan Canadian?" I wondered. "Yeah, of course I-

The woman awaiting my flight ticket, cleared her throat disruptively while tapping her shoes against the tiles impatiently. "S-sorry…" I apologised, handing the ticket over. "Mhmm." She sounded, handing back what was left of my ticket.

"Hey, wait for me before you enter the plane ok?" The dood said.

"Y-yeah!" I stuttered, waiting patiently for him. Hmm…

After he got his ticket back, the two of us walked onto the plane together, chatting about Bajan Canadian. He surprisingly knew a lot. And I mean, A LOT! "Wait, so you're saying-

"Yes! That guy was a hoax! He just shot Mitch from high up and the dood just barely dodged the arrow! But he died from fall damage." He laughed. It was a really cute laugh that made me wanna laugh too.

"Wow! Everyone's going around saying that he was sniped! I knew it wasn't true though!" I scoffed proudly, folding my arms.

He made a final chuckle before sitting down at an empty seat by the window, there was a free seat beside the guy but… my mom.

"Sit! We can keep talking like this!" He smiled. "I have to check on my mom first. See if she's doing okay!" I stated, quickly dashing away to check on her. She sat in the middle seats, between two nice lady's, minding their own business. "Mom!" I cried.

She was startled at first, dropping the magazine she was enraptured in to her lap. "Paige! You frightened me." she sighed. Hehehe, 'frightened'! Deadlox and Sky? Anyone? "Mom! I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna sit with a friend of mine. Are you okay with that?" I asked, worried for her health. She nodded. "It's fine. Just don't make trouble. And wait for me once you get off!" she stated.

I nodded and smiled. "Stay healthy mom!" I ran back to my new friend, pushing my luggage overhead. "Hey you need help with that?" He asked, getting up to put it away for me. "N-no! I-it's fi-

He caught the baggage just before it fell on me. "Curse my height…" I muttered. He chuckled slightly and shoved my suitcase to the back of the overhead compartment. "Thanks. Really." I smiled, sitting down. "No problem!" He smiled back, causing me to blush from embarrassment.

He giggled once more and pulled out his phone. "Hey! What's your phone number?" He asked, his eyes not leaving the screen. As I stared out the window, watching the plane slowly take off from the ground. "Oh, hm? My phone number?" I pulled out my phone. I was never good with faces, numbers, words or remembering anything for the matter. "Well… it's 043 866 5634!" I said, reading it over 3 times just in case. He punched in the numbers and there it was on his screen. "Mine's 046 681 5480." He said, watching me punch in the numbers. I grinned when I saw the number. "Oh yeah! What's your name?" I asked. I don't know if I did something wrong, because he was just there blinking at me, like there was something I'm either doing wrong, or missing. "Hm… I guess you haven't figured it out yet?" He laughed.

It was my turn to do the blinking and the staring. "So I do know you?"

"Maybe you'll know when I tell you my name." he smiled playfully, "Hey doods! It's Mitch or Bajan Canadian here!" he commentated.

My eyes widened and my mouth was hanging. Oh god was I drooling? Holy shit I was drooling! I examined my shirt, and then returned to staring, blinking and well, being completely MIND FUCKED!

"Bajan Canadian?!" I murmured.

He nodded in response, laughing slightly. "I can't believe it took you so long!"

"W-wait… w-wah!?" I cried. It was THE Bajan Canadian! And it took me oh I don't know, thirty mudda truckin' minutes to figure that out!? Well, at least my fangirling is under control.

He waved a hand in front of my face. "Hello? Earth to um…?"

I snapped back to reality. "Paige! Name's Paige!" I stuttered. He chuckled. "Looks like I don't have to lead you back to Earth huh?"

I blushed again. "Y-yeah! Sorry for not realizing! I am REALLY bad with faces!" I cried. "Look, it's fine dood! Just a little overlooked." He smiled. So much smiling, laughing and blushing! It's making me go mad!

"You're really nice Mitch." I grinned.

"Right back at ya, Paige!" he chuckled. Something tells me, that something's gonna happen this week here in New York. And trust me, it's not gonna just be picking up a few autographs. No, it's gonna be something special.

* * *

Please comment what you think of my comeback to FanFiction! It's really appreciated guys! Thanks! And this same story might be posted on my account in Quotev as well, so please no flaming if you do happen to see it (?) Thanks guys! :D


	2. Beginnings, Dreams and 12 HOURS LEFT!

**Beginnings, Dreams and 12 HOURS LEFT! **

**Me: I'm back! I found this story fun to write, so here's chapter 2~! I don't own Minecraft. Just Paige~ R&R!**

My life... has finally been COMPLETE! I've met Bajan Canadian and I'm on my way to Minecon! I mean, I'm a pretty (I mean REALLY) big fangirl! As much as I hate to admit it~

Mitch helped retrieve my luggage from the compartment and even offered to carry it for me. "No really dood, you've done more than enough. Really!" I grin, taking a hold of my suitcase. He grinned back. "If you insist dood. Let's go out then!" He grinned.

I blushed slightly. "Um...? What?"

He chuckled. "Silly bacca. I mean out of the plane, dood." He ruffled my hair and began pulling his luggage. God... I must be some dense idiot or something...

I quickly bounced after him, checking the row of seats my mom sat at. Just making sure she left safely... "You okay, Paige?" Mitch asked, slight concern tinging his voice. I nodded in reply, having one last good look at the row of seats. "Yeah. Just making a final check!" I smiled, bouncing alongside him. He returned the favour and we left the aircraft. My mom was standing in front of the airline arrival gate awaiting my first step into New York. The sky was pretty dark since it was night time, and pretty glistening could be seen from a distance if you stared out the glass windows.

"Well? How do you like your first step in New York?" My mom smiled.

"I LOVE IT!" I cried, bouncing on the spot. She giggled as did Mitch.

My mom turned to Mitch and thanked him for being with me. "No problem, miss. Your daughter has been awesome anyway!" He said, staring at me as I pressed my face against the glass windows, staring at the lights. "Wow!" I cried in astonishment.

Mitch chuckled and joined me to admire the lights. "Look Bajan!" I pointed to the Empire State Building, staring in awe. "It looks so awesome at night!" I sighed.

He smiled playfully at me and we began pointing out the prettiest lights. My mom sat at the benches and watched us, smiling softly. One of our biggest dreams (no, our BIGGEST dream) was always to travel the world together. To visit every country and city. My mom and I, we'd constantly talk about different cities during breakfast and it'd go on for hours, our food would always be left cold and soggy by the time we'd finished our morning talks. "What country do you admire the most, Paige?" Mitch asked, staring at me, grinning.

I thought for a bit. "Wait, do you read minds too!?" I cried, eyes widened "I was just thinking about countries and cities!"

He chuckled, having to hold his stomach from the amount of laughter he was releasing. Watching him laugh and smile, made me do the same. What could I say? Laughing's contagious. Especially when it was Mitch who was laughing. The two of us just started laughing together as multiple people started walking passed, wondering what we were laughing about. My mom had eventually fallen asleep on that bench. after admiring the lights, Mitch and I sat down together at the bench. I took off my hoodie and laid it on my mom. "Stay warm mom..." I murmured, brushing a lock of brown hair from my face.

"You really care about your mom, huh?" Mitch said, his voice soft and his eyes gentle. I nodded. "Yeah... she has a weak heart so I'm the only one to look after her..." I smiled slightly. It's always just been mom and me. "That's cool. Your dad? What about him?" My face twisted and became sour. "He abandoned us... I hate him... so much. When I was born, my dad cowered out and ran away. My mom was so depressed and her heart slowly grew weaker... I'm just doing what I can now to keep this dream we have alive. My mom kept me alive, it's my turn to return the favor." I said, stroking my mom's hair.

Mitch went silent for a bit. "Sorry for asking, Paige." He murmured. After a short silence, he spoke up again. "Well, let's make this the best trip ever huh?" He stood up and held out a hand for me to grab. I smiled and took his hand. He pulled me up and the two of us giggled. Mitch just might be the friend I always needed, but I never really had... I carried my mom on my back and we walked to baggage claim. Bajan grabbed our baggage and walked us out of the airport. I smiled softly as I watched the snow fall gently. The ground was caked with mud and snow, covering roads and trees. I honestly found it different and new, even though I've seen snow every year in Chicago. It just felt... I don't know... special? I was never good with words anyway...

Mitch waved a taxi and helped place my mom inside, carefully positioning her comfortably. I smiled and turned to face him. "Thanks for everything, dood." I looked around, searching for a second taxi that he would take to his hotel. "How are you going to get to your hotel?" I asked, slightly concerned. "No need to worry, dood!" He grinned, ruffling my hair. "Team Crafted are gonna pick me up."

He took out his phone and dialed a number from his contacts. Probably Jerome? "Yeah, where are you doods anyway? I'm waiting for- traffic? Yeah sure! I can wait 10 more minutes. Yeah I was just helping a friend." He said, smiling at me. I watched him talk to whoever-he-was-talking-to, smiling back. "Sure. I'm just gonna send them off..." he said. Not soon after, he hung up and sighed. "So, you're alone until 10 minutes, huh...?" I muttered, staring at the ground, fidgeting.

"Yep. You know the guys. They forget until the very last minute." He chuckled, his eyes softening. I smiled at his actions. "Okay! You want me to stay here with you?" I asked, clasping my hands. He smiled at my question, patting my head. "Your mom needs you. Remember that ok?" He chuckled, glanicing at the taxi.

The taxi driver honked the horn of the cab. "Are you coming?! Or is this sleeping woman my only passenger!?" He asked.

"Um! Just wait a bit please!" We both cried, staring at each other after our sudden outburst. We both chuckled and said our goodbyes to one another. I gave Mitch a quick hug, taking in his warmth. He pat me gently on my back before I let go. "I was honestly scared that I wasn't gonna let go of you!" I giggled. He brushed one of my locks from my face, hooking it behind my ear. The taxi driver honked louder, calling for me to get in the cab. I quickly pulled away from Mitch, running to the passenger seat. "Bye Mitch!" I cried, waving goodbye. "See ya tomorrow, dood!" He chuckled. I frowned, bouncing into the cab. I really wanted to get to know him more. He's really sweet and caring. And he speaks my language. I laughed awkwardly. "That boy from before. He's very nice, don't you think?" The cab driver asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

I nodded, smiling. "You have no idea, dood." I grinned.

We pulled up to the hotel, I woke my mom up and jumped out. Grabbing my luggage, I got her to hold onto my arm as we walked into the hotel. It was luxurious and very grande. WAY beyond my expectations of the place. My mom gasped at the grand chandeliers and marble tiling. Beautiful carnations were displayed in massive ivory vases, there were a cluster of golden, silk chairs in the corners of the lobby. My mom gripped to my arm tightly as we made our way up to the front desk. Most of the staff had called it a day and left, leaving only the woman at the front desk, some janitors and a security guard on night watch. I cleared my throat, gripping to my mom.

The woman looked up. "I'm deeply sorry for not noticing you madam. Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked, closing a drawer with a clatter.

"We'd like to head up to our rooms please..." I stated shyly, taking out our passports and ids. After a quick scan of our passports and a small discussion which I barely understood, she handed a key over to my mom and gave us the room details. I nodded and we headed up, a bellboy collecting our baggage for us.

The elevator was just as fancy as the lobby. A vase of carnations sat in the corner of the elevator, filling the room with a sweet aroma. "This is so new, huh Paige?" My mom chuckled.

I smiled. "Yeah. This really is different." I said, clinging to her hand. "You should rest when we get to the room, mom. You look so tired." I said, stepping out of the elevator, scanning a sheet of paper for room details. "So... we're in room 1683?" I murmured. "Ok! Let's go look... and..." I looked around, checking the room door we stood behind. "Oh, here it is!" I said, unlocking the door. "It's not the greatest, but it's new, right?" I grinned, pushing the door open. "Welcome to the first step of our lives mom! Or more than a few meters of our lives." We chuckled.

After chucking our bags in the corner of the room, my mom hit the showers, complaining about the old woman's drool. I giggled and pulled out my phone, dunking on the bed with my feet swinging in the air. I scrolled through my contacts and dialed a number.

"Hello~?"

"Mitch? Hai! It's me, Paige!"


	3. Drugs, Early Bird and Conversations

**Drugs, Early Bird and Conversations**

**Me: Hai guys! I'm back with Chapter 3~ The last chapter wasn't all that great :P I guess I focused too much on a side topic, huh? Constructive criticism please! I really wanna hear what you guy think of my story since... yeah... I'll update for every 2 reviews since I have school work and I wanna know that people actually still wanna read so, here's chapter 3. I don't own Minecraft nor Minecrafters.**

* * *

"Paige? Hey, did you get to your hotel safely?" He asked, loud noises sounding in the background.

"Yeah. Thanks to you of course!" I smiled.

I could imagine him nodding while laughing. Maybe he really was nodding and laughing. I'll never know. "I'm gonna post a video sometime later. We should play together, you know?" I lit up and nodded furiously. "Sure! I really wanna!"

This time, I heard him laughing clearly. "That's cool, biggums! Let's hang after Minecon- or are you leaving straight after...?" He asked, slight disappointment tinging his voice.

My smile faded and I went silent for a bit. "Not sure. But either way, it was cool hanging with you biggums."

He laughed whole-heartedly and murmuring could be heard. Talking to Jerome probably~

"Sorry Paige. Gtg... Jerome needs me for something. Bye, dood." He apologized.

"Nah, it's fine. Enjoy yourself dood. See you at Minecon!" I hung up and lay on the bed. "Minecon... tomorrow. Everything's going too quickly for me..." I murmured, turning on my side. My mom opened the bathroom door as she was thoroughly rubbing her hair through with the towel. "Go to sleep Paige. Minecon's tomorrow. Let's wake up early. Ok?" She said, kissing my forehead.

I smiled warmly and grabbed a spare blanket. "You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch or something." I said, throwing my legs off the side of the bed. My mom sighed. "Still like always…" She said, setting down on the bed.

I turned around, staring my mom in the eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, confused.

My mom smiled slightly, sighing heavily. "You always slept alone. Whenever we stay over at a hotel, you just sleep on the couch, or the windowsill…"

…. It is now that I realize... WHAT A DENSE, SENSELESS, CLUELESS AND OVERALL A VERY- well, not very…- INCONSIDERATE JAG I WAS! My mom and I were meant to spend time together on this trip, and here I am, going to take a dump on the couch. I nodded at my mom's statement and shuffled in beside her.

I pulled the blanket over me and listened to my mom flick through the channels of the TV as she stroked my hair. I smiled happily. Mitch… I'll see you again tomorrow. I hope you'll accept my company…

* * *

**I kinda drooled throughout the rest of my sleep so… yeah…**

* * *

I was an early riser. I rubbed my eyes as I saw the orange light gleam through the window, with the loud honking and bustling of the city. As my eyes focused to the sudden sunlight, I realized I had somehow ended up on the floor with my phone in my hand. I stared at the device, squinting my eyes. FIFTY ONE NOTIFICATIONS!? My head shot up and I hit my forehead straight on a bedside table making a loud thump. "Owie…" I groaned, rubbing my forehead. I glanced at my mom just to be sure I didn't wake her. She shifted in her sleep, but that was it. I swiped my finger across the lock screen of my iPhone, reading each notification. Mainly from friends from Chicago.

"Katlyn's arriving soon?" I grinned. Katlyn's been my childhood friend for ages. She's really cool and a boss at redstone.

_Katlyn:_

_I'm arriving at… approx 6 am (NY time)! Can't wait to meet Ty! *squee* _

The text was just like her. I chuckled lightly. She is absolutely in love with Deadlox. After all, he was her inspiration for Minecraft. Like me and Mitch. Katlyn just happened to be better at redstone than at parkour. I read through more messages. Some other friends asking me if I'd met any Minecrafters. They wanted all the details. One message in particular from yesterday night caught my attention.

_Mitch:_

_Really looking forward to Minecon biggums! It's gonna be so AWESOME! Simply because youre gonna be there paige ;)_

I blushed. Well, Mitch always was a player I guess? I thought for a bit. "What reply is better than just, 'Can't wait to see you too'…?" I wondered, murmuring to myself. I punched in the text and hit send.

_Paige: _

_It's gonna be awesome dood! :D Hope the rest of TC will like me o^o_

I turned off my phone and watched the sun. I wonder if he was watching the sunrise too. Or is he playing Minecraft, or Dota 2? Or is he sleeping in? I'll never know huh? I folded my legs. My mom was sleeping peacefully. That's good. My mom needs a lot of sleep…

I sighed. _What would I do without her…? _After getting over the very adorable text, I read through some fanfictions on my phone. It was a good way to kill time, you know, make your imagination spring to life. My favourite author I was currently following, SweetStuff20, had updated a new chapter of a current story I was reading. I bounced on the spot. Let's read!

It was a sweet fanfiction (about Bajan Canadian of course) where a girl is sorta abandoned by her parents and meets Mitch. It's cliché, I know. But it's just so cute!

The chapter was short, only 500 words… but I really loved it. It was sort of like a Cinderella moment. I love fairy tales so of course I'd love this chapter. After the chapter ended with the sweet kiss scene, my face was bright, bright red.

"So cute~!" I chimed in a hush voice. "Too bad Kiara won't be able to live for long… stupid cancer…"

There was a soft knock at the door which made me jump slightly. I eyed the door, unsure of if I should answer or if I should stay put. The knock sounded again, and I got up from my spot. I stared through the bird's eye hole thingy to see a young guy outside. I backed away. Did I know this guy…? Probably not… I opened the door slightly. "Yes?" I asked in a hush voice.

The man smiled. "I'm here to deliver the sleeping pills to a miss…" he glanced at a note he was holding, "for a Miss Willows?" he said, holding out a plastic sealed bag with pills inside.

Just as I reached out to take the bag, "I think it's a bit early too be handing out drugs, dood." a familiar voice said.

Our eyes direct to the mysterious voice. My face lights up. Mitch! The man flinched slightly. "What are you talking about sir?" he said calmly, glaring at him.

"You know, it's really not cool to take advantage of cute girls." he smirked.

I blushed slightly, but the line made the guy mutter and curse under his breath. "Wrong room I guess…" he muttered in frustration, stalking through the hallway.

I stared at Mitch, grinning. "Thanks for helping. I think? How'd he know my mom's name and our room number anyway…?" I wondered, staring at the roof.

"He probably stole info from the front desk or something. And, no problem, dood. Besides, I wasn't kidding about the taking advantage thing. It really isn't cool." He smiled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

I smiled at him softly, my eyes resting on his. "Oh yeah! Do you have to go now!?" I asked, clasping my hands to my chest.

He giggled and nodded. "Yep. Can't wait to see you there."

I grinned. "Ok! I have set a goal for myself!" I clapped my hands together. "I'm going straight to Team Crafted when I get there!"

"That goal's gonna be over in an hour you know?" he chuckled lightly.

I puffed my cheeks with air. "Stahp being negative!" I said, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

He chuckled and checked his watch. "6:45… Gotta go. Ian's gonna have a cow if I'm late." He smiled and stuffed his hand back in his pocket. "Guess I'll see you there!"

"Yeah!" I smiled. "I'll see you there!" I clutched the doorknob of our room. Mitch smiled and pet me. I flinched slightly, my eyes shutting tight. His hands are so big!

"Bye biggums." He waved bye and walked down the hallway to the elevator.

I came back to Earth and quickly cried out before he made the turn to the elevators. "Mitch! How'd you know my room was here?!" He stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"I didn't! I just knew you were!" He chuckled slightly. I puzzled at his statement. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Because, how could I forget such an important friend?" He said, smiling back at me. I blushed again. Damn, he's good at these things… "And besides, you're a composed fangirl. You don't see a lot of those. And plus, I'm psychic." He winked at me before turning to the elevators where I heard a 'ding'.

He was gone. Well, not exactly gone. But… you get the point. He's on his way to Minecon, leaving me halfway outside my room, with my cheeks burning bright red. No doubt about it. He's definitely my precious Bajan Canadian.

* * *

**Me: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I tried to make it at a balance of unrealistic, cliché and a reality-check. It might not be that great, but please bare with me guys ^^' A new OC coming up. Katlyn! And I'm guessing you guys have figured out by now who she will come to have a crush on~ A reminder guys, I'll update with every 2 or more reviews. Constructive criticism please! :3 **


	4. The Title is Too Long owo

**Bags of Shopping, Breakfast & Unexpected Meetings**

**Me: I've been busy, but it's the weekends now, so I'll update. And again, thank you doods so much for the reviews, it really means a lot to know you guys are still reading my stories. Now, I'm gonna be a little greedy this week- I'm a massive glutton, hehehe- 4 reviews for an update. I know, it's a little greedy, but it's an experiment. I really wanna hear your feedback guys, so please R&R! I am completely open for constructive criticism and really want to get better at what I do. So please, I don't mind negative criticism, just no flaming. And I've been thinking of adding some of you guys' OCs. So, you doods can add an OC if you want. At the moment I only have 5 OCs, 2 yet to be introduced. Just pm me the info and I'll see what I can do~ Now, Chapter 4! So much rambling owo **

My mom had woken up soon after Mitch left. She was stretching in the bed, the sun shining off of her. "Paige? What are you doing at the door?" She asked, getting out from under the covers. I shook my head in response to her. "Nothing very important." I smiled, walking into the bathroom. The bathroom smelled of a lavender fragrance with a hint of lemon (?), fresh flowers sat in the corner of the room, looking their best. After giving off a yawn, I filled a glass cup and soaked the head of my toothbrush. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My blue eyes shone with happiness, but showed tints of exhaustion, and my brown hair fell messily past my shoulders, tangled together. I had always been small. I was shorter than most people in my grade. I was probably the size of a 13 year old, rather than 16 year old. I combed my fingers through my hair as I waited for my toothbrush to get the correct wetness.

I pulled at an eye lid as I grabbed for the toothbrush, applying toothpaste to it. I released my eye lid and lazily brushed my teeth all over. "Mom," I called, spitting out the foam "Katlyn texted me before. She's arrived at 6." I gurgled and spat what was left of the toothpaste out and wiped my mouth on my sleeve.

"What time is it, Paige?" she asked, making the bed.

I checked my watch. "Um… It's 7 (I think…)?" I stated, grabbing my clothes from the luggage. My mom nodded and took her medicine from the bedside table. Supplements… To keep her strong… "Paige could you-

I knew what she wanted. I always know what she needs. I handed her a glass of water and sat beside her, my clothes sitting on my lap. She smiled and gulped down her supplements, drinking every last drop of the water. "Thank you, Paige. You're always one step ahead of me." she smiled, setting the glass aside. "Now, go get changed. We'll pick up Katlyn and head for breakfast." My mom kissed my forehead and walked straight to the bathroom.

We're an hour late to pick up Katlyn… But she has her way of taking 2 hours before coming out of the arrival hall. She's mainly shopping when she travels. We discovered this when we were picking her up from her trip from China. We were waiting 2 hours and 15 minutes before she came out. My mom scolded her, but I guess she never learns, huh? She likes staying in fashion. Unlike some people (coughcoughmecoughcough). I stripped down and pulled on my shirt and shorts. I also pulled over a jacket. It was cold and I hated the cold the most…

"Mom! I'm done! Are you almost finished?" I cried, tying my hair into a messy ponytail.

"Soon, dear! Just give me a minute!" she replied. I sighed and texted Katlyn while I was waiting.

_Paige:_

_We're comin to pick u up now Kat. We'll be there in 20. Finish up your shopping, or my mom will have a cow._

"_6:45… Gotta go. Ian's gonna have a cow if I'm late." _

I blushed at the memory of Mitch. His soft chuckling and his gentle expression. I missed him already…

"Okay! Let's get Katlyn now!" My mom announced, grabbing her handbag.

I jumped up from the bed and ran to the door. I pulled on my shoes and stood in the hallway, waiting for my mom. She took her time. Carefully placing her feet daintily in her shoes. I checked my watch, just 3 more hours until Minecon. We had all the time in the world really.

I held my mom's hand and led her to the elevator. "I feel so weak, Paige." She laughed half-heartedly, clutching my hand tightly. "I feel so thankful to have a daughter like you." She smiled.

"It's for everything you've ever done for me, mom. I know you would've done the same." I smiled, biting my lower lip. I don't know why. Just felt like it.

The lobby was empty. So very empty, that only the front desk lady was present. "Seems deserted… hm." My mom murmured, as I lead the way out through the exit. Taxis were parked out front for those who wished to leave the hotel, in a neat line. Like a snake!

My mom waved over a taxi and gripped her stomach. Hungry… She's hungry… And I have no food to give her…

The taxi drove over, parking right in front of us. We clambered in and gave the instructions to head for the airport ASAP, as I played Flappy Bird on my phone. I just can't make it pass that god damn marker 3! I grinded my teeth in frustration as I pressed the 'play again' option. My mom chuckled at my small hysteria with my phone.

After 5 minutes of NOT making it past marker 3, I gave up. I just gave up dood. Bloody game… In a situation like this, there is only one thing that will cheer me up!

"_Hey what's going on doods?! Mitch or Bajan Canadian here, back with another Minecraft HUNGER DEENZ!" _

Soft grunts and rabid howls given off from Mitch and Jerome, could be heard from my phone as I giggled at their stupidity. Their gestures were weird and stupid, but I loved them. They were cute and funny. My mom glanced over at my phone as she caught a glimpse of Mitch sniping a dood on the beach.

"_That jag! I shot him 5 times through the chest and he's not dead!?"_

"_I even got at least 3 chops into the guy with Betty, I mean, he's either got a supernatural ability to-_

Before Jerome could finish his line, another tribute had chopped the dood dead leaving Mitch and Jerome dumbfounded. _"What the-! This is so stuffed up!"_

"_Yeah, this thing is totally rigged."_

"_Or that dood is just Benja and Bacca proof." Mitch stated, chuckling._

I had watched a whole episode of MINECRAFT HUNGER DEENZ (!) before we arrived at the airport where Katlyn waited patiently for us to arrive, laughing to her iPad. I grinned at her pile of shopping bags and her neon green headphones. Katlyn had long black hair reaching a little past her waist and big brown eyes that shined with excitement. I cleared my throat disruptively, "Watching Deadlox, huh? Never gets old Kat!"

Katlyn perked up at her nickname. "Paige!" She hugged me tightly "It's been too long~!" It hasn't been that long. Only a day really. But Katlyn acts like a day is decades, and that a week is forever. "Minecon today! And all of Team Crafted will be there!" she squealed. To be honest with you… Katlyn is a WAY bigger fangirl than me. And she's not as great at keeping her cool like I do. "I hope I get to see Ty this year!" I grinned at her expressions.

Katlyn's been to Minecon more than once, but always went on the wrong years. She constantly went during the years when Deadlox wouldn't be attending. She has no self-organisation…

"You will! And I will definitely talk to Mitch this year!" I fist bumped the air. "We both will meet them!" I kinda don't wanna tell her that I've already met Mitch. She'll definitely bombard me with questions. "Oh sorry, almost forgot," Katlyn smiled, brushing a lock of hair from her face. "Hello Mrs Korona. I came out early this time!" Katlyn chimed.

My mom laughed with good humour at Kat. "I can see, Katlyn. Now, let's go have breakfast. I am absolutely famished!" My chirped, ushering us both into the taxi, shoving Katlyn's luggage and shopping bags into the boot.

Katlyn and I chatted away about what would happen today at Minecon. Although, all we could really focus on was Team Crafted. I mentioned DanTDM (The Diamond Mine cart) and the Yogscast from time to time, but we centred our conversation around our favourite group of Minecrafters. The taxi parked in front of a small café at walking distance to the Minecon venue. Katlyn's shopping was held in her hands as I took hold of her suitcase. A waitress led the three of us to a small table by the window where we could watch the traffic and discuss the topic, or get strangely disturbed by passer-by hobos just ready to bash the glass and make off with our food.

"I'll order the salad with fresh orange juice." My mom stated, pointing to the menu in her hands. Katlyn's eyes scrolled the menu as my mom handed me hers. "Scrambled eggs with truffles and cheese toast, please." Katlyn chimed sweetly, handing the menu back to the waitress.

I hesitated between French toast and pancakes. "I'll just have the pancakes please…?" I murmured, thinking it through again. "She'll have the pancakes." My mom finalized, smiling.

The waiter scurried off to the kitchen as the three of us conversed eagerly. "So, how do you like New York so far Katlyn?" My mom asked.

"Too be honest… BETTER THAN I COULD HAVE EVER IMAGINED!" Katlyn squealed. I covered an ear and flinched. She can be ear piercing sometimes. "I'm gonna go wash my hands. I'll be back when the food's out." I said, getting up and scooting past Katlyn. I strolled casually to the bathroom when for the worst reason ever, I glanced at a mirror. And oh god. I glanced at the mirror on a perfect angle, because the bloody SUV rays shone in my eyes, causing me to trip over my own feet.

"Woah!"

I blinked my eyes open. "You have this way of getting into trouble huh, Paige?"

I saw Mitch's face, so close to mine. He had caught me before I'd fallen to the ground, thankfully. But he was so close. And for the first time ever, my heart was literally jumping out of my stomach. My cheeks burnt, and his tinged a light pink. Mom. I really am sorry. But I lost my appetite.

**Me: OK! End of chapter 4! This one is a bit longer than the others, tried to get as much in as possible before the last hours of Sunday come to an END! Please Comment some constructive criticism guys. It would really help. And Some OCs to add~ Need those too. Well, thanks for reading and R&R please! And as for Dakota9800, I have been trying to update my other fanfics like the Book Thief one, but I need some time to develop the chap properly. Please understand, I really am sorry for having to make you wait so long. I will try to publish it as soon as I can. **


	5. Meetings, Greetings and Fangirling

**Meetings, Greeting and Fangirling **

**Me: Hai doods! My experiment failed. Like really badly XD but I'm back with chapter… I don't remember. Okay, so let's get a move on! Oh yeah! I will try to update over the weekends, but please forgive me if I don't. I'm in the middle of assessment week but I will try to push in as much as I can. Who knows? Anyway~ How about we go back to the regular 2 reviews filled with criticism and rates for mai next chapter. R&R please! No flaming!**

"Um…" Mitch set me back on my feet. "That was… awkward?" He pondered, smirking at me.

"That was pretty weird huh?" I giggled, smiling as hard as I could to hide my blush. "So? What happened to prepping for Minecon?" I asked, rocking on the tips of my toes. "The bunch of us got hungry so this was the closest place we could go for cheap, nice tasting food." He said, leaning against the wall acting casual. I bit my lower lip. What were the chances that we meet at the airport, than at the hotel, than at the same café? My effort in maths must be generating luck or something. "Oh hey, what were you doing in Chicago anyway? I doubt you were watching the snow." A smile formed. It was small, but I was trying hard not to smile or hint any sign of embarrassment right now…

He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Of course you'd be curious, biggums. I was in Chicago to hang out with my sis, Kyleigh. She wanted to visit all the tourist attractions of Chicago and I wanted to go to all the awesome restaurants." He clicked his fingers. "Oh yeah! Kyleigh told me to send her some photos from my trip here!" He pulled out his phone and began pushing buttons. I began to bounce up and down. "How about we go up to the Empire State Building tonight!? We can take some pictures there!" I chimed. I wasn't a big fan of heights. I actually hate it. A lot. But Mitch wants to show sister how awesome New York is! Why don't we go up to take some shots? Plus, it might help me _coughcough_getovermyfear_coughcough_. "You. Are. A. Genius, Paige!" He laughed. "We should! Let's all hang out today. Team Crafted, me and you? What do you say?" He smirks, shoving his phone in his pocket.

"Let's do it!" I chimed, grinning stupidly. "Oh yeah! I was meant to wash my hands!" I said rubbing my hands together.

Bajan nodded. "Yeah. Sure thing dood. Oh! Wanna meet the rest of Team Crafted? They're in another section of this café, so yeah. Wanna go?"

My eyes shone so bright, it was blinding. "Yes!" I squealed.

"Paige! What's taking so-

I turned around to see Katlyn staring at the two of us, mouth WIDE open and it seemed like she was just about to fangirl. "Oh my fu- PAIGE! IT'S BAJAN CANADIAN!" She squealed.

I smiled, nodding. "I know, Kat. Just calm down. Seriously." I glanced at Bajan and he seemed… REALLY uncomfortable. "Kat! Just stop please! You're scaring him!" "Hey!" That seemed to do the trick.

"Who's scaring who?" He chuckled, ruffling my hair. "Hey! Stop!" I giggled, trying to swat away his hand. The two of us relatively forgot that Katlyn was there. Watching us.

"You two are really close, huh?" She smirked. It was a dirty smirk. Oh damn… "Hi! I'm Katlyn. Sorry for before. I'm just a really big fangirl and stuff~" She grinned, holding out her hand for him to shake. Kat stared at me. She was giving me the _why didn't you fangirl_ eyes. "Mitch. As you probably already know." He chuckled, shaking her hand. "Cool1 You're a friend of Paige's! That's awesome!"

"Mitch? Is it ok if Kat meets Ty?" I asked, smiling.

Kat's mouth hung open again. "Deadlox- Ty is here?" Mitch and I nodded in unison, our eyes locked with one another's. Our eyes were filled with laughter and I had to bite my lip to contain all this laughing gas inside me. "Wanna meet him?" oh god, Mitch just set off a land mine.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" She cried, bouncing on the spot.

I sighed, but let out a happy grin. "I'm starting to rethink whether or not we should let her pay a visit to Ty." I said, looking at Mitch with a sly smirk. Might as well play with Kat a bit, revenge for leaving my mom alone.

"Yeah. We wouldn't want to give him a heart attack now do we?" she said, returning my smirk.

"Guys! Stop teasing me!" She pouted, trying to supress a laugh. The two of us smiled, "Okay. Let's go see the rest of the-

"Give me a moment!" I cried, running back to our table.

"Is something wrong with Paige?" Mitch asked, wondering.

"Nah! She's just gonna tell her mom. Doesn't want her to worry you know." I heard the two converse.

"Mom!"

My mom was startled again. Like on the plane. "What's wrong dear?" She asked me, smiling.

I gulped as I gave off light pants. Exercise. Need to do more exercise. "Kat and I are gonna go wander around the café ok? We'll be back by the time our food comes." She nodded. "Don't leave the café ok?"

I hugged her tightly. "Thanks mom! We'll only be ten minutes!" I bounced away, back to Mitch and Kat. They were talking about Deadlox. Kat's favourite topic. "Paige! You're ok right?" Mitch asked, checking me over.

I nodded, panting again. "I just need a ton more exercise." I heaved. "Let's go to the guys!"

As Mitch led us to the table, the two of us chatted more about the Hunger Deenz. "Wait? So you can actually find a sharpness 2 brick? I thought that was just a joke?"

"Wait! Is it really only a joke?!" Mitch gasped playfully. "I didn't know!" He chuckled with me laughing soon after. "You two really are close, huh?" Kat said, raising an eyebrow at me. "I mean, you guys only met TODAY after all."

Mitch blinked. "Today? We met yesterday on the way to NYC. What are you talking about?"

Kat gasped, and punched me on the sides lightly. "Why didn't you tell me?" She cried, more hurt than angry.

"Because you'd bombard me with questions!" I whined, pouting.

Kat shrugged. "Good point." She laughed whole heartedly. "How long have you two been friends?" Mitch asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Katlyn and I exchanged glances. "How long has it been?" she blinked. "I think since we were… 6? We've been friends for ten years I think?" I nodded, staring back at Mitch.

"Cool! You guys should stay friends forever. You two are a good pair." He said, winking at us.

I blushed bright tomato red, but Katlyn was unaffected. She has her heart set on Ty after all. "Oh hey! Here they are!" "MITCH! WHY'D YOU BRING CUTE GIRLS HERE!? WHAT DID YOU DO YOU NAUGHTY BOY!?" a man cried, with a very serious/playful face. He kinda reminded me of… Frodo…? OH WAIT! IT'S SKY! I literally just slapped myself. "I'm such an idiot…" When I looked up again, I saw Mitch laughing with a guy I presume to be Jerome (?) and Katlyn- what was she doing? She was staring at this guy with headphones and hair covering his left eye. I think it's Ty. I'm so bad with face ( T^T ) Kat's mouth hung wide open and her eye twitching. "D-D-D-D- Deadlox id right in front of me!" She squeaked.

I can see she is trying really hard to hold it in. I pat her back, nodding but instantly regret it. "DEADLOX IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! PAIGE! PAIGE! PAIGE!" she screamed, covering her mouth quickly afterwards. All of the Team Crafted members covered their ears, except Ty (he was wearing headphones ._. )

"Wow! That girl has lungs!" A dood I remember to be… SSundee… chuckled? Is it SSundee? I don't actually know!

"No kidding, Ian." Mitch chuckled. "Hey! I remember a girl just like her last year! She literally screamed so loud that everyone covered their ears! Everyone in the event hall literally just covered their ears and some even ducked under benches and stuff!"

"Are you serious, Jerome?" Mitch asked, grinning. His hand rested on the guy I presumed to be Jerome's shoulder.

"I'm not even kidding. Everyone literally hid!"

Katlyn blushed from embarrassment. I don't think she took an offense though. She's not the kind of person to. "Ty! She's a fan of yours! In case you haven't noticed!" Sky chuckled, popping a grape in his mouth. "I think he can tell, Adam." A younger guy who looked like um… I honestly can't remember, said, smiling.

Ty smiled at Katlyn. "Hi I guess." He said, chuckling. Katlyn blushed bright pink, her lips trembling. "You can't tell me what to do Jason!" Sky cried playfully, sticking his tongue out. "I'm really hungry right now. I really just wanna eat one of you." another man beside the window and Adam said, looking over everyone at the table.

"Don't eat anyone, Quintin. Well, not in front of the ladies at least." Mitch grinned, wrapping his arm around my shoulders causing me to blush.

"Awww! Isn't she cute?" Jerome chuckled. "Mitch! Don't make her faint from affection! She'll press charges!" Adam yelped teasingly.

"Come on guys! Leave the girls alone!" Ian said, trying to supress a laugh. "Shut up guys!" Mitch laughed whole heartedly. "Give them a break."

"So? You girls are going to Minecon?" Jerome asked, poking a grape. "NO! BAD FISH! BAD MUDKIP! LEAVE MEH GRAPES ALONE!" Adam cried, trying to stop Quintin from stealing his food. "I'm so hungry man! You have no idea!"

Kat and I started chuckling. "This is too funny."

"I'm gonna go take Paige to the bathroom now ok?" Mitch said, lifting my hand up. "We'll be back later!"

"Don't do anything you'll regret, Mitch!" Jerome cried after us, chuckling.

"What's he gonna do anyway!?" Sky shouted. Does he think we can't hear him? I giggled at the ruckus. I don't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing leaving Katlyn there, but she was happily chatting away to Deadlox about something. He was laughing too, and she was also! Oh well. All's well and ends well.

"You okay, Paige?" Mitch asked me, grabbing my sides. I nodded in response. "Yeah! Who to thought hanging with you guys could be so fun!" I giggled.

He pat me on the head. "You know, you're not that big of a fangirl. You're actually a really normal girl." He smiled. "Oh, don't you have to wash your hands and stuff?"

"Oh yeah!" I quickly scurried into the bathroom and splashed water on my face. It was a bright red and I just couldn't contain it. "Oh god! Why's this trip playing with me so much!?"

**Me: That's the end of chapter 4 or is it 5? I can't remember! Anyways, R&R guys, constructive criticism is always welcome and I really need it. 2 reviews for mai next chapter! Hope you doods all enjoyed it! It's a lot longer than the others owo R&R doods! Lookalike out! **


	6. Food Fights, Laughs and Minecon at Last

**Food Fights, Laughs and Minecon At Last**

**Me: I'm back with my latest update! I know I said I would update on the weekends, but this was an exception. My friend had asked me to update (she's impatient so yeah =w=) since she found it interesting even though she's not a big fan of MC. So here's a quick chapter until the weekends! R&R doods! 2 more reviews for next week's chapter! Constructive criticism welcomed doods! **

My heart was literally about to bounce out of my chest. It's just too much for someone like me… I gave a deep sigh before wiping my hands on my shirt. I strolled out of the bathroom, making the most pleasant smile I could manage. "I'm back!" I chimed, throwing my hand in the air.

"Yeah… that's cool and all, sis. Yeah, sure. I might be back for Christmas!" Mitch was eagerly conversing on his phone to his sister, Kyleigh. I cocked my head slightly and keenly listened in on their conversation, walking towards him without even realizing it. He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes, flashing me a smile. "Huh? Oh yeah! Sure thing! Yeah! Bye Kyleigh!" he finished, hanging up. "I see you took your time." he grinned.

I eagerly returned his grin, "Yeah! The soap wasn't working or something." I lied, flustering slightly.

He smiled gently, patting my shoulder. "No biggie, biggums. Let's get back to others." He said, releasing my shoulder from his grasp. "I think we should find a way to retain your friend." He chuckled, making me smile with humour. "Come on! She couldn't have caused that much trouble-

Once we returned to the table, I instantly took back what I said. We returned to Sky throwing grapes at Ty, Katlyn standing on the chair holding buttered bread prepared to launch, Quintin on the table swimming in the team's breakfast, Jerome trying to salvage as much 'amo' as he could and Jason and Ian wiping food from their jackets with the exception of a hysterically laughing DERP SSUNDEE! Mitch and I broke into a fit of laughter. "Three minutes! We give you guys three minutes and you're throwing food at one another?" I managed through laughs. "You guys are just too much!" Mitch chuckled, clutching his stomach.

"I can't believe you guys were having a food fight without us!" We both cried in unison.

The team and Katlyn stifled their laughs. "You guys are just too similar." Kat giggled.

"They're like twins! MITCH! YOUR TWIN'S BACK! AKSJUNDLKEBFLE!" Adam started shouting, tossing his grapes in random directions. Mitch protected my face from getting hit by one with his hand, catching it (one of them got Jason in the nose XD )

"Shut up, guys!" Bajan laughed, popping the grape in his mouth. "You guys are like Christmas dinner and Minecon's in like…" he quickly glanced at his watch for the time, "an hour!"

"Since when were you so punctual, Mitch?" Ty chuckled.

"I warned you guys, didn't I?" Quintin said, licking is fingers. "Fair enough, Mudkip." Sky chuckled.

"GG!" Jerome and Mitch cried in unison. The lot of us broke into a laughing state when a waitress groaned annoyingly from behind us. "I don't suppose you expect us to clean this all up, do you?" Ian yelped.

"Bullseye, pretty boy." She hissed, turning on her heel, walking back to the kitchen for cleaning supplies.

"We'll help you guys clean up!" I cried, getting on all fours, picking up each grape.

Bajan got down beside me. "You don't have to, Paige. It's not your fault, really!" He said, picking up apple slices and squashed oranges.

"No! Really! It's ok you, guys! I'm used to helping other people." I said, standing up, letting the grapes roll onto Jerome's plate.

"We'll help!" Sky yelped, getting on all fours picking up the grapes with his mouth jokingly. "Wait!? Me too?!" Jason shrieked. "Yes you too, Jason!" Quintin laughed.

"Um… I really feel like I should help." Katlyn said, biting her lip.

"Oh yes you do!" We all said in unison. "Come on kid! Get on all fours!" Ian chuckled.

"Come on, Katlyn!" Ty said, picking up fallen forks. Kat blushed and immediately obeyed Ty. Ah, the power of Deadlox. I giggled at the thought. "What's up, Paige?" Mitch asked, smiling at me.

"The power Ty has over Kat. That's all." I grinned. He let a light chuckle escape his lips. "I know right?"

**We went through a whole cleaning process and stuff! Sky ate fifty floor grapes owo ~ **

"We finished!" Ian cheered, dancing on the spot.

"Thank god for that!" Jason sighed, dunking on the chair. Mitch chuckled. "Well done, doods!" I grinned proudly. I really felt appeased after that! "Oh! Paige! Crumbs in your hair!" Mitch said, grabbing hold of a lock of hair, carefully untangling the crumbs from my hair.

"Ohhhhhh~!" Everyone cooed, some stifling giggles. I blushed from Mitch's actions and the guys' reactions. "Sh-shut up!" I flushed.

With realization, "Kat! We gotta get back to mom!" I cried, pulling her away from Ty. "And we all have to get cleaned up again!" Mitch laughed, brushing crumbs from Jerome's shirt. "See you ladies at Minecon?"

"Definitely!" I giggled. "BYE TY!" Kat cried, waving bye. Ty chuckled, waving goodbye.

Our food had apparently arrived a while ago, my mom looked fuming. "What took you girls so long!?" she cried, jumping out of her seen worriedly.

"We're sorry mom!" I apologized immediately. "We were too hung up with our adventuring!"

She sighed and sat back down. "Very well then. Start eating! We need to drop you two off."

Katlyn looked up from her food. "You're not joining us?" My mom shook her head slowly. "I'm going to rest at the hotel. I believe it is at a walking distance from the hotel to the avenue. Paige will walk you home."

I nodded assuringly at Kat. "I do!" Kat made an uncomfortable face. "I don't trust, Paige… She got us lost in the school corridors once." "THAT WAS SOMETHING ELSE!" I shrieked, munching on my pancakes.

My mom chuckled softly. "I trust her. If she gets you both lost, call me to pick you up." The two of us nodded and finished up our food. IT WAS SO DAMN DELICIOUS!

We finished our breakfast and my mom caught a cab home, Kat and I walked the rest of the way!~

"I think Team Crafted left already? They didn't seem to be at the café anymore." I said, playing flappy bird again on my phone. Damn marker 3…

"Yeah. They do have to get there, like, really early." Kat said, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

We continued our way to the avenue, Katlyn chatting loudly about her conversations with Ty, and me… well, you doods know what I was doing (in case you doods don't know, Flappy Bird). "Paige! We're here!" Kat squealed, tugging at my sleeve excitedly.

I turned off my phone and stuffed it in my pocket. "We're here!" I squealed. "The heaven of anything Minecraft!"

"Our first Minecon together!"

And my fourth encounter with the Bajan Canadian this week! Seriously, COULD THIS WEEK GET ANY BETTER!?

**Me: And that's the end of chapter 6! (Aha! I remembered!) And now you doods just have to wait for Saturday or Sunday for the next upcoming chap! And it will be 3,000 words =w= for my friend's sake… R&R guys! At least 2 reviews full of constructive criticism! Lookalike out! **


	7. Lost, Hopeless and DAMN! IT'S STARTED!

**Lost, Hopeless and DAMN! IT'S STARTED!**

**Me: Yo doods! Sorry about not updating on Sunday! It was exam week and I had to revise and shtuff! So, I'm gonna write an extra REALLY, REALLY short chapter! Ok, not that short… but yeah. Whatever. Now, I had to do my research for this chapter! And I probably stuffed up tons of stuff, but don't worry doods. We'll make it through. OK! Let's start! R&R Imma be really greedy since I just had maths exam a few days ago and want some positive things to think about this week apart from the maths exam… so imma go for 6 BIG FAT COMMENTS and I just wanna know what you guys think, what I should fix- even "good luck on the maths exam" is good enough for me T^T Ok. So yeah, R&R and let's start! **

Crowds of people were either shoving their way into the venue or standing outside, chatting for whatever remaining time we had. How much time do we have left? I glanced down at my watch, murmuring the time out loud while Katlyn squealed. Her way of 'letting everything out'. "Well, we have two options. One, we either go inside and try to look for-

"OPTION 1! I'M ALL FOR OPTION 1!" She screamed, attracting eyes in our direction.

I grinned. "I shouldn't have even thought of an option 2 then." she grabbed my wrist and pulled me with her into the event hall, causing me to stumble and run over some people's feet. "I'M SORRY!" I shrieked, feeling guilty after running over a 10 year old's foot. The fourth person's foot! I hope I didn't break it…

"Paige!" Katlyn cried, stopping in her tracks. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Katlyn hyperventilated, attempting to contain her excitement.

Key word: ATTEMPTING

I smiled, watching her bounce around like a sick idiot. Oh god. I love Kat so much. I chuckled and chased after her. "Kat! Kat! Slow down!" I stumbled over my own legs, tripping and falling. "Owie…" I groaned, falling face first on the floor.

Kat stopped and quickly turned around. "Eep! Paige!" I took her hand and got back on my feet, rubbing my nose. "That hurt you know…" I muttered, staring down at my nose. I'm not normally so brisk but, it really hurt.

"Hey are you okay, dood!?" A random guy dressed in a creeper jacket asked. His two friends behind him, the tall one dressed in enderman clothing with an enderman beanie to match and the short stubby one wore the classic Steve outfit. Aquamarine shirt with dark blue pants. Oh hey! He even had the beard to match!

"Is that beard real?" I asked, reaching out to touch it.

The short guy swatted my hand away, I flinched, clasping my 'swatted' hand in the other. "Dun touch mah beard, girlie!" He growled.

I made a face. I don't know what type of face though. "Have you always been short and stubby?" Katlyn asked, comparing her height to his. The difference was unbelievable. The creeper and enderman laughed alongside me as 'Steve' tackled Katlyn and tried to chew off her flesh. "Get this crazy dwarf man off me!" She screamed.

Someone pulled out their phone and dialled the police… I think they dialled the police. Or maybe an asylum?

The creeper pulled off 'Steve' from Katlyn as she brushed herself off. "What kind of person jumps a defenceless girl!?"

"What kind of person insults another's height!?" He growled, baring his teeth. "Calm down, Steve…" The enderman said calmly. Oh, I see why he dresses up as Steve! His name is Steve!

"Shut up, Keith! You're lucky you're tall!" Steve growled at Keith the enderman.

"Just chill, guys!" The creeper said, trying to calm Steve down. Keith was literally cooler than ice.

"You guys can attempt an escape. Steve's not gonna live this down." Creeper-dood said, ushering us to escape. "Why are you letting her go!? I'm not done with her!"

Katlyn and I ran away as far as possible from Steve, with me leading. Once we came to a halt, I was heaving deeply. Katlyn heaving twice as hard. "That was scary!" She cried. "It was kinda your fault, Kat." I said, straightening my back. "I know… I didn't think he'd be offended…"

"Uh yeah, that aside… Katlyn? Where've I led us?" I looked around. Not a single Minecraft reference in sight. Oh damn… I really shouldn't lead us home. She took a glance around, glancing at the staircase nearby. "Wanna try going up?" I wondered, starting my way up. "No! We gotta find our way back!"

I pouted. "Okay then." I pouted as we made our way back. "Oh god! I got us lost real bad." I chirped, biting the corner of my lip. "You have no idea…" Katlyn sighed. "I wish we'd just bump into Ty right now…"

I gulped. I've been thinking about seeing Mitch also… but… I'm never lucky 4 times. I sighed deeply. "Let's just find our way out of here." I looked around leading Katlyn through multiple corridors. "I will definitely get us to the opening ceremony." I said firmly, making a sharp turn to the left. I said I would see the guys at Minecon, and I wasn't kidding. I also don't want to lose a possible five dollars to Jerome…

(Had a bet in secrecy- SHHH! DUN TELL MITCH! He'll steal my lasagne…)

**After what seemed like an hour of running around~ I saw the same podium we ran past for the 50****th**** time! I can conclude, that we were lost owo **

Katlyn tugged her hand away from mine. "Ok… Paige, I hate to break it to you, but… THIS IS THE 74TH TIME WE RAN PAST THIS POLE! I BET I LOST MORE WEIGHT THAN KATNISS EVERDEEN IN THE HUNGER DEENZ (even when angry she still remembers Minecraft reference XD )! AND LOOK AT WHERE WE ARE!" She threw her hands in the air and sighed. "The same place we started…"

"74th? I thought we ran past it 50 times…" I murmured, tapping my chin.

"It doesn't matter right now! All I know is that the opening ceremony is gonna start really soo-

"WELCOME FELLOW MINECRAFTERS! WELCOME TO THE 2014 ANNUAL, MINECON!" a booming voice sounded, followed loud amounts of cheering and shouting. Katlyn and I exchanged knowing glances. "Upstairs." We said in unison.

How did we run downstairs without me even noticing…? Instead we ran in circles…

Katlyn snatched my hand and began running with me. "For once, your instincts were actually right! It was just me!" she cried, panting. "We should have gone upstairs…"

Once we made it up a set amount of stairs, we quickly looked around. "If we start running, we'll come across it eventually right?" I asked, panting.

"With your navigation skills, Paige, we would make it there, but that would be when the Opening Ceremony ENDS!" God… she seriously wants to get there fast! "Come on! Let's go then! My inner fangirl will kill me if I miss the opening ceremony!"

We ran for a good five minutes before stopping to rest again. Cheering could be heard, but we just couldn't follow it. It seemed to come from multiple directions. "This is hopeless! We're gonna be searching everywhere for the auditorium!" Kat groaned, lying down on the floor, breathless.

I looked around. "The place would seem abandoned if it weren't for the loud clapping and cheering…" I sat down beside Kat and groaned. "I can't believe I failed us… how could we possibly expect me to lead us home when I can't even lead us to the auditorium?" Kat sat up and pat my back. "It's ok, Sweet Cheeks. You tried your best…" I nodded. I didn't cry naturally and didn't plan on doing so now. "Thanks…"

"Oh hey! Why are you guys here? Shouldn't you be at the auditorium?"

**Me: Ok! It ends here! R&R guys! I know this is a VERY late update, so I'll make it up to you guys tomorrow! Remember, 6 reviews this time for an update! Imma be a little greedy bacca just for some moral support owo I hope you doods enjoyed, take care! **


	8. Fangirls, Surprises and Cute!

**Fangirls, Surprises and Cute! **

**Me: Okay! So, like I promised, this is an extra chapter for my week's absence. And doods, I'm really sorry if I did something you guys hate. If there's anything you guys hate about this story please, like I always ask, Constructive Criticism! I don't mind changing a few things or adding stuff you guys want to my story as long as you guys can enjoy it. That's my priority here. And, this chapter will be in Mitch's POV just so you doods know. R&R and Constructive Criticism for whatever you guys dislike or want me to change. Thanks guys! **

"Oh hey! Why are you guys here? Shouldn't you be in the auditorium?" I asked them, stopping in front of them with Jerome by my side.

Paige's face lit up and she cheered, throwing her arms in the air. "THANK YOU GODDESS! WE'VE BEEN SAVED!" She quickly leapt to her feet and sighed with relief. Jerome chuckled as I smirked, highly amused with her. "Saved? Did you two get lost?" I asked, glancing from Paige to Katlyn. Katlyn stood up before Paige could say anything else. "This little idiot here," Katlyn pulled at Paige's cheek teasingly with Paige wincing and squirming at the pain, "got us both lost. And now we have no idea where we are." Katlyn sighed, releasing her hold on Paige's cheek. Paige made an exaggerated face filled with pain that made it seem as if she wanted to scream out loud.

"OWWWW! AH! THAT HURT SO MUCH!" She cried out loud, rubbing her cheek as she bent over to clutch her stomach for the oddest reason. I chuckled and so did Jerome. I smiled kindly (with a hint of playfulness) at Paige as both her hands cupped her cheek. "Owie…" she pouted, her eyes shut tight.

I placed my hand to her cheek, her eyes quickly opening wide. Her hands fell to her sides as she tried her best to not to blush. I chuckled and ruffled her hair after stroking her cheek. "Better Paige?" I asked, my hand resting on her head.

Jerome and Katlyn cooed in unison, chuckling soon afterwards. Paige blushed bright red, but smiled sweetly at me. "Much, much better." She grinned.

I smiled at her. "You're too cute…"

Paige's eyes fell to the floor. "Uh… um… thanks? You're really handsome." She stuttered, fidgeting while biting her lip. I blushed slightly, quickly pulling my hand back before I do anymore.

Katlyn was now chuckling really loudly and holding her stomach, Jerome laughing quite loudly alongside her. I blushed harder. "Did I say that out loud!?" I asked, hinting a smile.

Jerome and Katlyn just barely managed to nod through their compulsive laughs. Paige also nodded, trying hard not to smile. "You did." She said, looking up at me.

"Oh god!" I chuckled, covering my face with my hands. It was Paige's turn to start laughing now. "It's okay, Mitch!" She said, standing on her toes to pat my head. I pulled my hands away and smile. "So we're switching roles now?" I chuckled. "Yeah! But I'm too short to pat your head!" She said, only managing to pat my forehead.

Jerome checked his watch while I chuckled with Katlyn swooning like the fangirl she was. "And~ it's time we get going to the opening ceremony. The update on Minecraft Hunger Games will be starting soon-

"HUNGER GAMES!?" Paige and I cried out, the two of us broke into a run and ran towards the auditorium (Paige following me of course).

"The two of them are too similar." I heard Katlyn giggle from behind.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they…" Jerome's voice trailed off the further we ran. Didn't get to hear that last part.

I came to a halt in front of the auditorium entrance, watching Paige stare at the stage in awe. I could see why. There were a couple of images revolving around the Hunger games on a PowerPoint that Mojang were using for their speech. I think Paige took notice of my gaze because her eyes met mine. "Let's go!" she chimed, taking a step forward. I just chuckled. "You're too cute, Paige…" Just this time, she was too distracted to hear.

After A Good Five Minutes, Kat and Jerome Joined Us in the Auditorium Where Katlyn Ditched All of Us and Clung to Ty for the Rest of the Presentation

Paige watched intently, her phone in one hand and her eyes focused at the front. She looked so mature, I don't think I would've noticed her if I didn't know that she was right beside me. "Paige?" I whispered to her.

She blinked and looked at me, grinning optimistically. "Yeah Mitch?" she asked, her full attention on me. "I just wanted to-

"OH MY GOD! IT'S BAJAN CANADIAN!" A fangirl screamed so loud it nearly deafened me. Paige seemed to be unmoved though (luckily for her). It's probably a fangirl thing. "Y-yeah! It's me!" I chuckled, still covering my ear.

"AAHHHHH IT'S JEROME!"

"SKYDOESMINECRAFT! IT'S SKYDOESMINECRAFT AND DEADLOX!"

"SSUNDEE! SSUNDEE'S RIGHT BESIDE ME!? OMFG!"

Fangirls began to scream frantically. I guess once the fangirl beside me screamed out my location, everyone wanted to check for a Minecrafter beside them. Quinten and Jason were smart to hide at the back of the stage with all the other Minecrafters where fangirls couldn't get to them. For one of the stupidest reasons, the five of us wanted to hang out in the crowd. The room was dark so it'd be hard to notice us anyway. Guess I was wrong. No, WE were so wrong.

Paige stared at me. She's probably one of the most normal fangirls I've ever seen. Quietly cheering her idols on through her head while trying to control her dying emotions? I've never been much of a fangirl myself. After all, I'm not the type of dood to dress up in make-up and high heels to impress Jennifer Lawrence. Nah! I'm not that kind of dood. She pinched the sleeve of my shirt. "Mitch?"

Mojang called for silence, but the dire attempts to get each of our autographs was in progress. I didn't get the chance to reply to Paige since I was being completely jumped by girls. "EVERYONE! SILENCE!" the staff said through the microphone, making that irritating sound when a microphone gets put next to a speaker or something. "That sure shut them up." Paige chuckled. I giggled at her statement. "You bet, biggums."

"Good! Now can we please carry on with the ceremony?" a woman speaker from Mojan asked through the mic.

There was a silence and she continued.

The Opening Ceremony Went By Quickly. Much Faster Than I Thought~

Everyone piled out of the auditorium one by one as everyone walked back downstairs. I walked down the glass steps of the staircase, chatting to Paige about the Anti-Power Move of the male speaker when he bent over to pick up the microphone, he split his pants and everyone could see his Hello Kitty boxers. Dood, fifth funniest thing that ever happened in my life. Both of Paige's hands clung to the metal railing, tighter than they normally would've been. But I didn't ask her about it. She had a reason as to why and I wanted to be a 'gentleman'.

Once we came to the last few steps of the glass staircase, Paige bounced from the third step and onto the marble ground. "Thank god!" She said, relieved for some reason.

I smiled as I jumped from the second step beside her. "Oh yeah! Why weren't you and Jerome in the auditorium?" she asked, cocking her head to the side slightly, blinking.

I smiled at her and ran my fingers through my dirt blonde hair. "Jerome and I were hungry and we wanted to go find some food that sold here in the convention centre." At first, Paige tried her best not to laugh but ended up chuckling real hard. "Food? I should've known!" A smile tugged at my lips as she laughed. "Hey? Where's Jerome, Kat and the others?"

Paige blew a strand of hair from her face and returned her gaze to me. "Knowing Kat, she's tagging along with Adam and Ty, Jerome's probably looking for you, and the others- I don't know." She said sheepishly. She's probably right. "Yeah. Wanna go look for them?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Yeah!" She chimed, grinning a big smile. She took my hand and she took the lead. Not long before…

"Mitch! Where were you!? I was waiting for you, you know!? Sheesh, it's not good to leave me hanging!" A familiar voice called out impatiently.

Paige and I turned around to see a familiar face. Oh damn…

"Mitch!" the voice scolded, her long blonde hair waving elegantly as she marched over to Paige and me.

"Um…? Mitch? Do you know this person?" Paige asked, her grip tightening around my hand.

The girl walking towards us glared at me with her ice cold blue eyes. "Yeah…" I murmured, barely audible. "That's Thamson."

Thamson stopped in front of us, she had somehow heard me even though she was like… 5 metres away or something. I swear, Tam's got hawk hearing. "Yeah!" She huffed, hands on her hips, glaring at Paige. Thamson towered over Paige as if she were a dwarf "I'm Thamson and I'm the Bajan Canadian's girlfriend."

**Me: owo Paige's got competition! This chapter ended up being the next upcoming one, just in Mitch's perspective instead. I'm gonna stop asking you guys for reviews now, if you guys want to review you may, but I really do want some constructive criticism guys to make it better. Please please PLEASE tell me how I can make it better in whatever way possible. Thanks doods and R&R! Lookalike out! **


	9. Jealous, Help and YOU FOUND ME!

**Jealous, Help and YOU FOUND ME!**

**Me: Yo! I'm sorry for the one day delay. You guys might wanna start checking for updates on Monday too XD because I'll be delaying a lot. But I promise doods, after this week, I'll be having my holidays, so I'll be able to update more regularly! Yay! I've also been thinking, I enjoyed writing in different perspectives, if you doods think that I should continue doing so, tell me Okay! And please doods, R&R! It really means a lot to me when you guys review because it lets me know that you guys enjoy my story or you can see a way that it can be improved. Onto chapter 9!**

**Recap:**

**Mitch's POV**

**"Um…? Mitch? Do you know this person?" Paige asked, her grip tightening around my hand.**

**The girl walking towards us glared at me with her ice cold blue eyes. "Yeah…" I murmured, barely audible. "That's Thamson."**

**Thamson stopped in front of us, she had somehow heard me even though she was like… 5 metres away or something. I swear, Tam's got hawk hearing. "Yeah!" She huffed, hands on her hips, glaring at Paige. Thamson towered over Paige as if she were a dwarf "I'm Thamson and I'm the Bajan Canadian's girlfriend."**

**Paige's POV**

Oh god… I stared straight into Thamson's ice-cold eyes. Her blonde hair really exaggerated the flawlessness of her face. SEE! IT'S THESE FACES THAT MAKE PEOPLE WANNA JUMP OFF A CLIFF- I mean… A CHAIR!? AND GIVE BIRTH TO A RABBIT-MONKEY! THEY DO IT FOR THIS KIND OF FACE! Ok… maybe I'm exaggerating a bit much…

Her face was thin with tan skin and full lips. She looked really slim too. And tall… She was literally towering over me. I had to crane my head all the way up just to look at her. She looked really intimidating… Compared to my short skinny body with knotted brown hair, Thamson had this sort of… perfect image to her body. I mean, THE GIRL HAS CURVES! Her hair seemed to fall into place too. She could run a marathon and her hair would still be perfectly silky and shiny.

"Tam! Seriously! Leave the poor girl alone!" Mitch chuckled, turning to face me. "Sorry, Paige."

I blinked and smiled reassuringly. "For what? Nothing happened~ Everything's fine." I said, waving my hand as if it were nothing.

Thamson's expression softened, but she scanned me over. Her eyes trailing up and down my small physique. "You're really small. Mitch? I didn't know that you had a thing for little kids."

I choked on my own breathing. I choked on air… What retard does that? "E-excuse me?"

Mitch rolled his eyes. "She's 16, Tam. Give the girl some slack." he smiled playfully, "I'm not a paedophile."

Thamson sighed in relief. "Thank god…"

I raised an eyebrow. Does she have a problem with me? I mean… the two of us just met! "How was it in France, Thamson?" Mitch asked, strolling beside me. I stared up at Thamson as her face softens. "It was amazing, Mitch! You should've been there with me!" She giggled, pushing between us. I toppled a bit but managed to stay firm on my feet. "Hey!" I whined, more with sadness rather than with anger. "Why'd you push me?"

Benja pulled away from Thamson to check up on me and examined me from head to toe. "You didn't fall right?' He asked, smiling at me. I looked up to meet his eyes, my face flushing a light pink. "Yeah! Thanks!" I grinned, earning myself a ruffle of my hair. Mitch chuckled at my reaction, pulling his hand back. "You're not hurt, which is good if you wanna survive here in Minecon."

I giggled in return, hinting a smile. "Ahem!"

Mitch spun around to see an impatient Thamson, tapping against the marble floor. "You done flirting?" Mitch rolled his eyes. "I'm done, Tam." Thamson smiled at his remark. "Let's go check out the different attractions?" She smiled adorably, her dimples showing. I blinked at Thamson as Mitch chuckled. He pat her head and kissed her forehead. "Sure, Tam. Where you wanna go first?" he asked, forgetting about me completely.

Thamson smiled and hugged his arm. "I saw them selling Minecraft cosmetics! I could make a video using them!" she chimed innocently. "Paige? Wanna join us?" Mitch asked, smiling at me, beckoning for me to join them.

Thamson's eyes glanced at me, staring at me as if she knew what I'd say.

I bit my lower lip and shook my head. "It's ok! You guys should hang out together!" I smiled, clasping my hands together. "I gotta go to find Katlyn anyway! Who knows who she's running over now?" I shrugged, smiling at them. "Well, bye." I waved the two goodbye as I went back up the staircase, not before catching a glimpse of Mitch's disappointed expression.

"Let's go now!" I heard Thamson squeal alongside Mitch's chuckling.

"Calm down!"

I sighed as I trudged around to find Katlyn. Wait… maybe it was better if I had followed them until I found Katlyn… of course. Because… right now. I'm lost again. "Hello?" I cried, gulping. "I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going…" I muttered, looking around. "Oh damn… where am I?"

I took a glance at my surroundings, tall white walls with glass windows that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. To my right were the male bathrooms and a store room for the janitors. "Mom and Kat said… when in situation like this, don't panic. And to sit and wait for someone to walk by! OK!" I chimed, trying to sound optimistic. "Why do I have to be so stupid?" I moped, dropping down beside the male toilets. "Someone… find me!"

**Mitch's POV**

I kinda felt bad… you know… leaving Paige alone like that. I hope she finds Ty, Adam and the doods. My thoughts pondered about Paige for a while, blocking out Thamson's obnoxious ranting. I mean no offense to my girlfriend or anything, but sometimes I really do wish that she would just talk normally. Not like the British queen.

"So? Anything in particular you wanna look at?" she asked, regaining her regular-speaking accent. Sometimes… I think Tam tries too hard. The two of us have dated for 2 weeks, and the fact that I have a girlfriend is kind of weighing on me. I don't have a lot of time for my friends and making Minecraft videos anymore. Thamson's constantly pulling me somewhere to either buy her something or to 'spend time' with her as she goes on and on about herself. Don't get me wrong, I love Thamson, but there's just… it feels pretty one-sided.

"Mitch?" Thamson snapped, bringing me back to my senses. "Are you even listening to me?" she asked hastily.

I blinked for a bit before regaining my senses. "Sorry, Tam. Blanked out for a bit there." I murmured, placing my hand to my forehead. What's up with me today…?

Thamson frowned and placed her hand to my forehead. "No fever… do you think you might have cancer!? I hear that 'blanking out' is a sign of those heart failure thingies!" She wailed, taking out her phone, ready to dial.

Heart failure? What does 'blanking out' have to do with heart failure? And where'd she get the idea of cancer from? "Nah! It's fine Tam. I'm positive that I don't have heart cancer or heart failure or anything crazy that you might think of." I chuckled, smiling at her.

She sighed in relief and pocketed her phone in her really short and tight shorts. In fact, it kinda bothered me. Her clothing. She wore a really loose aquamarine singlet with her short shorts and her hot pink stilettos. It seemed too… showy. "Tam? Why are your clothes so…?" I couldn't find the right word for it "Revealing?"

She stared up at me. "Revealing? This is nowhere near revealing, Sweet Pea." she cooed, smiling as she continued walking alongside me.

Sweet Pea? We have nicknames now? It's only been 2 weeks and- relationships are so complicated… I sighed in disbelief. I guess Thamson just enjoyed attention a bit too much. She caught the eyes of everyone we walked past. Men, women AND children. She was just like a super model. I think she was planning on working for a modelling agency in France in fact. She doesn't really tell me anything, now that I think about it.

"Oh!" She squealed, skipping to a display of Minecraft cosmetics. Apparently Mojang wanted to produce merchandise for the female MC players who well… dislike the femineity of the Minecraft products. Cuz there simply isn't any. "Look at this creeper compact!" Thamson chimed, showing me a small blush compact with a creeper face on the lid. She handed it to me before returning to the mountainous display of make-up.

I stared down at the compact. "It's actually pretty cute!" I admitted, turning it over.

"Mitch!" I looked up to see Katlyn, stuffing her arms with make-up supplies. Ty and Adam were carrying bags and bags of (what I assumed to be Katlyn's) shopping. I kinda pitied them honestly. Ty laughed heartily as Sky was complaining about an ant bite on his back that he couldn't reach because of all the bags he was carrying.

Katlyn scanned the area around me. "Mitch? Where's Paige?" Katlyn asked, her voice tinged with worry.

"She said she was looking for you guys. Why?" It was then that I noticed Paige wasn't with them. I gulped as Kat dropped everything she was holding. "Did you let her go off by herself?! Was Jason or Ian with her? Even Quinten or Jerome? Was ANYONE with her?" She panicked, her eyes showing her worry and fear.

"No. Why-

"PAIGE IS AN IDIOT! THAT'S WHY! She is the worst navigator in the whole world! Even an infant had lead Paige to the bathroom in her own house when she didn't even know where it was! Saying Paige is the worst navigator is an UNDERSTATEMENT!" She panicked, freaking out. Ty and Adam rushed to Katlyn's side, taking advantage of the opportunity to drop all the shopping they held.

"Kat are you alright?" Ty asked, patting her back.

"We have to look for Paige…" I said, turning around. Katlyn looked so worried and scared for her best friend, it kinda encouraged me to find Paige even more. "No… I'm the idiot." I murmured, turning around.

"Mitch!" Thamson shouted, running towards me, stopping me in my tracks. "What, Thamson?" I asked briskly, Paige could be on the road right now and Tam was here to slow me down! Thamson's cosmetics and fashion were one of the last things I was worried about. Don't get me wrong, I love Thamson and all but this a Paige or death moment!

"Where are you going?" She cried, her eyes throwing more of a sharp glare rather than a disappointed look.

"To find Paige." I said, turning around again. "Mitch? Who is that?" Ty asked, eyes focusing on Thamson. He looked her up and down as if to find a hint to who she was.

Adam and Kat's eyes also focused in on Thamson, Katlyn glaring sharply at Thamson. Tam's always attracting eyes. Whether the attention was good or bad, god only knows.

"Paige? That girl from before? Why?! You guys will meet up eventually!" Thamson shrieked, stomping her foot.

"Woah! Hold on Drama Mama! No need to get all funky on us!" Adam cried, holding his hands up high in the air. I would've laughed at his statement if it weren't for Tam…

Thamson spun around and glared at Sky, baring her teeth. "Calm down bitch!" Katlyn hissed. "Just because you're used to everyone doing what you want doesn't mean you can treat us how you want!"

"Don't call me a bitch, you-

"NO ONE HAS ANSWERED MY QUESTION! Who the hell is she!?" Ty bellowed, attention turning to me. I sighed and combed my fingers through my hair. "This is my girlfriend Thamson… we started dating a little bit before I went with Kyleigh to Chicago. The two of us met a café and things sorta hit off."

"Wait? You're dating a waitress?"

Thamson rolled her eyes at Adam. "I'm not poor you know! I can afford your house and the clothes on your back alongside a fresh new mani-pedi!" She snapped. "Guys! We have to look for Paige!" I shouted, attracting the attention of those around us. Eyes stared wide at us, as a couple more fangirls just- oh damn…

"Where's Kat?" Ty asked, just now realizing that Katlyn was gone. Off looking for Paige I think. "Run! We gotta look for Paige and get away from the fans!" I shouted, making a break for it.

"But Mi-

Thamson's voice was cut off by Sky's screaming. It was one of those screams you just wanna make when there's adrenaline pumping through your blood. "Paige!" I shouted, running past a guy dressed in a Steve outfit, nearly knocking the poor guy over.

"Watch where you're going!" He shouted with mock fury. "Sorry!" I shouted back.

"ASDFGHJKL!" I heard Adam shout back, causing Ty to chuckle. "PAIGE!" Katlyn's voice cried from the distance. _Please let Paige be okay_… I thought, thinking back to the time when she nearly accepted drugs from the shady dood. Luckily I got off at the wrong floor on my way down from my room to see the scene. If I hadn't been careless, who knew what might've happened. You don't see a lot of that huh?

**Paige's POV**

I hugged my knees tighter as I waited for someone, ANYONE to walk past me. "Katlyn… Mitch… Where are you guys?" Then I thought back to Thamson, and to Ty. _Mitch and Kat were probably having the time of their life_… I sighed in regret. I should've gone with Mitch, but… I would've been intruding…

I was really scared right now… What if they don't find me? What if I'm stuck here forever? I looked up to the toilet sign hanging above me. "Men's toilet? I wonder if anyone's inside…" I murmured, cuz I really had to take a dump and-

"PAIGE!" I heard Kat's voice shriek out my name. She sounded so worried, and scared (?)

"KAT!" I cried, scrambling to my feet. "PAIGE!" I heard Mitch's voice now, he was panicking as well.

"Mitch?" I murmured. I didn't think he'd come looking… "Paige!" "ASDFGHJKL!" Ty and Adam? Or… at least I think it was Sky.

"MITCH! KAT! TY, ADAM! I'M HERE!" I shrieked, tears filling my eyes, both from fear and happiness that my friends had found me.

"PAIGE!" Katlyn screamed as she ran towards me, her arms thrown over me as she fell to her knees, pulling me into a tight hug. It was kinda awkward that she was hugging my waist though. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" She cried, tears falling. I winced a bit at the loudness. "I'm here, Kat! It's ok!" I chuckled, it supposing to be the other way around.

"Thank god I drilled that lesson of staying put when lost, into your brain!" She cried in relief.

"Paige!" Mitch cried as he pulled me into a hug as well, causing me to blush.

"Hey! Wait your turn!" Kat shrieked, hugging my waist even tighter. "No! You had your turn!" He chuckled. "Paige!" Ty and Sky cried, appearing from nowhere. Sky ran forward as he hugged my foot since everywhere else was covered by either Kat or Mitch.

Ty just shook his head from the sides as Sky began wailing. I chuckled at their actions. "I'm fine guys! Really!" I cried, pulling away from their hold. Oh god… I had the greatest friends alive.

"No problem, Paige!" Mitch said, not letting go of his hold on me, grinning while ruffling my hair.

I blushed and looked down. "Thanks guys. I was really scared."

"I was so scared too, Paige!" Kat cried, wrapping her arms around my waist, hugging me once more. In the most awkward position again "Never! Ever! Do! That! Again!"

I giggled and nodded. Not just at Kat, but at the others too. "I promise I'll never wander off again." I smiled, stroking her hair. I love the guys. Every single last one of them…

"Aww! Look what we have here!"

"That's too cute!"

My eyes widened as I looked up to see…

**Me: OHHHH!? WHO'S WATCHING? I didn't do a very good cliffy XD Okay! That's the end of chapter 9! Wow! It's the longest one so far I have to say owo I hope you guys liked it and please review! So? Your thoughts on Thamson (Tam)? Are they negative? Positive? R&R guys! I really wanna hear you opinions and how I can improve! I will be updating like usual this Sunday and possibly squeeze another one in next Wednesday, I don't know, need to work out a time table. Thank you guys for reading! Remember! R&R and Constructive Criticism! Lookalike out!**

**(\ (\ **

**( o.o) Lonely Bunny wants reviews for the company please!**

**o_(,,)(,,) **

**Please keep commenting, reading and following let me know what you think! **

**(I just suddenly found this on another website and thought it was really cute! Thanks Mazimai for an awesome story owo ) **


	10. Short, Weird and What?

**Short, Weird and What? **

**Me: Hai doods! I'm gonna do a quick update since *coughcough* somebody wanted me to. So, I hope you enjoy this really quick chapter. It's not much but it should be interesting. Considering it's in neither Mitch nor Paige's POV owo R&R doods! And don't forget Sunday's update! I will also try to update regularly for the next two upcoming weeks, so please expect a lot of chapters! R&R doods, R&R!**

**Katlyn's POV**

Our heads turned to see Ian and Jerome. Jerome clapping as Ian chuckled which caused both Mitch and Paige to turn a little pinky! "Why did this happen without us!?" Ian cried, ruffling Paige's hair, chuckling to Sky and Ty's stupendously AMAZING storytelling. I suppose I should note the sarcasm huh?

I hovered nearby Deadlox, making sure I was by his side during this AMAZING storytelling. Paige and Mitch were chuckling with Jerome just a little bit further away from us. I watched the trio as Mitch ruffled Paige's hair, pet her head, made her blush, SHOULD I GO ON? Mitch and Paige seem to have hit it off actually. It's pretty interesting, watching the two bond. Pfft and Thamson's dating him. Who cares, I totally ship Maige! If you don't know what I mean, it's the combining of Mitch and Paige's names.

"Kat?"

I blinked back to reality. "Too much shipping is causing me to feel drowsy…" I murmur, looking up at Ty, who is smiling down at me.

"Shipping? You mean as in romantic pairings and stuff?" He chuckled, turning his full attention to me.

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah! You know like Skylox and stuff." Ty pretty much choked on air because he was coughing the next minute. "Skylox?" he asked me, smirking. "You're into those kinds of things?"

"N-no! I'm not!" I flustered, turning away, pouting with my arms folded. "I just happen to hear a lot of stories about you two."

Ty began laughing, catching everyone's attention. "What's up Ty?" Adam asked, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"The sky." I laughed, causing Paige to laugh too. Sigh. She laughs at the worst jokes. That's why she's my friend!

"Don't tell me you actually find that cheesy pun funny, Paige!" Jerome said, smiling.

"She's a weird and funny kid." Mitch said, petting Paige on the head. It didn't waver her from her laughing, but it did cause her cheeks to flush light pink. Who to thought something like this would be going on right in front of me! What a drama! What! A! Drama! I give it 10/10 for adorableness!

Ty finally calmed from his laughing, trying to push Adam away from him. "You have to show me some of the Skylox fanfics you read, Katlyn." he smiled at me, shoving Sky away.

"I'm not done with you Ty!" Adam teased, going in for the charge to quickly be stopped by the one and only SSundee! "We should play truth or dare when we get back to the hotel, shouldn't we?" Sky suggested, completely forgetting about his attempted 'taking down' of Ty.

"Let's do it!" Ian and Jerome laughed, agreeing to Sky's outrageous plan. Ty and I exchanged looks before I could shrug and say, "Yeah! Why not?"

"Woah! Woah! We still have a whole day of Minecon, doods! Do you really want today to end with a game of truth or dare?" Paige asked.

"YES!" All but Paige cried. She chuckled and smiled at me. "Okay then! Let's do it!"

**It was a really short, pretty useless chapter. I honestly didn't like it. So, I need a couple of truths or dares for the upcoming chapter. Just comment the dares or truths you guys want to be read out, but just know that some might not be used either due to it speeding up the story or it's too inappropriate! Thnx for reading through this useless chapter again! The REAL next chapter will be on Sunday, and the Truth or Dare chapter will possibly be on Monday. R&R! Please share constructive criticism guys! I'm all ears! **

**(\ (\ **

**( o.o) Lonely Bunny wants reviews for the company please!**

**o_(,,)(,,) **

**Please keep commenting, reading and following let me know what you think! **

**(I just suddenly found this on another website and thought it was really cute! Thanks Mazimai for an awesome story owo ) **


End file.
